It is known in the art that blocking rolling material against unplanned movement is the basic function of a parking brake. Beyond this basic function it is also desirable that the release phase of the parking brake should operate properly.
Actual driver information systems are planned to be apprehended by the human sense resources that lead the parking brake position to be usually reported by different alarm indicators such as:                1—Fix or/and blinking light with various form factor, size, color and frequency,        2—Fugitive sound effects to warn the driver that the system has not been unlocked before running, and        3—A voice system.        
Existing systems present several drawbacks, some of which are listed hereinafter:                No prompt and dynamic actions are performed based on light or sound indicators;        Depending on the indicator reliability the driver may or may not be warned by a visual light or a sound system indicating that the brake is or is not in a safe position. The message is delivered by the alarm's indicators and is checked by the driver in order to manually release the vehicle's parking brake.        
Operating the rolling stock with unreleased parking brake can irreversibly damage the entire brake system by burning the brake shoes, brake drum, tablets, wheel tread, disc, cable and additional components.
As mentioned above, prior art solutions are not fully appropriated with the newer trends of automotive and cockpit development. Simple indicators, such as blinking lights and sound systems are not efficient enough. The basic vehicle's indicator reporting can be seriously hampered due to some undesirable reasons such as the implementation of music features that leads the cockpit to be both a noisy environment and in a stressed situation. The generation of decibel overflow and the usage of the CD headphones, mobile phone conversation or the equivalent considerably impacts the sound effect alarm reporting. Moreover, the wearing of sunglasses considerably reduces and/or inhibits the feedback given by a visual alarm indicator.
The present invention offers a solution to solve the aforementioned problems.